


Only The Lost Can Be Found

by CaptainCopperWings



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Needs a Raise, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Carlos and Cecil Palmer are Dorks, Carlos and Cecil are best dads, Class 1-A Friendship (My Hero Academia), Eldritch Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, Guilty Bakugou Katsuki, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character, Lost Memories, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Missing Izuku, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Temporary Character Death, The Author is bad at Tags, izuku is Nezu's personal student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCopperWings/pseuds/CaptainCopperWings
Summary: He should have listened. Kaachan should have listened. He should have gone the other direction. Kaachan shouldn't have made his come out this far. There was a lot of should and shouldn't that could have happened but none of that mattered this very moment.For at this moment, Izuku Midoriya was hopelessly and utterly lost.What started out as a normal day takes a quick turn when a cruel prank goes wrong. When Izuku is abandoned by his best friend and tries to find his way back home. Unfortunately luck has never been on his side or perhaps fate is just has a twisted sense of humor as he stumbles into a vast desert of white sand.However, there are worst things that could happen then being found by a quirkless scientist and his eccentric Radio Host husband.Having been embraced by this weird community and all it's oddities, Izuku is torn when he finds a way back to his forgotten former life. Now he must choose between a world that had cast him aside or the world that has accepted him for who he is.Or just maybe he could find a way to be the hero of both.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Carlos/Cecil Palmer, Class 1-A & Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Everyone
Comments: 53
Kudos: 196





	1. Only The Lost Can Be Found

* * *

“Kaachan” a small voice shouted out into the dense forest. The crisp air nipping at his exposed skin as his strides once a power march with a destination in mind, now wavered and stumbled over the uneven ground. “Kaachan” he tried again cupping his hands to his mouth in hopes of being louder. The only replay was an insistent buzzing of insects and rustling of branches.

Frowning with wobbly lips and salty eyes he sat down in frustration.

He should have listened. Kaachan should have listened. He should have gone the other direction. Kaachan shouldn’t have made him come out this far. There was a lot of should and shouldn't that could have happened but none of that mattered this very moment.

For at this moment, Izuku Midoriya was hopelessly and utterly lost.

**\--- Earlier that same day ---**

The day began as it would normally on a Saturday morning. Izuku was going to spend the day with his best friend Katsuki Bakugou or as he lovingly referred to as Kaachan. The arrangement had been set up by the children’s mother. As he understood it, which wasn't well, sometimes mommies needed mommy time and spill the tea … he pretty sure she meant drink tea but she had only giggles when he corrects her.

Izuku could hear the rowdy family before entering their apartment. Mother and son shouting at each other from the other side of the door as the Midoriya’s knocked. The two greenettes where not fazed by the hostile noises coming from inside as some would be having been. 

The door abruptly opened “What!” the loud spikey haired blond women, bright red eyes glared before softening “Oh hey girl!” She smiled at Inko, the shift in her personality taking a one-eighty before looking down at Izuku “Katsuki has just finished getting ready. Come on in” she opened the door wider allowing the two to pass. Izuku was the first to enter bouncing in one spot looking at the little blond boy with a scowl and crossed arms.

“Hi Kaachan!” Izuku said happily.

The boy grunted in response causing Mitsuki to smack the back of his head “Words Katsuki! You’re not an animal!”

“Deku” he muttered. Mitsuki just shook her head while Inko took off her shoes.

“Are you boys ready to go?” she smiled at their antics.

“Ya! Kaachan and I going to have so much fun!” Izuku announced bouncing on his heels. Looking more eager than ever. His smile seemed contagious to everyone but the temperamental blond child who rolled his eyes.

Each child was suited up with a backpack and things for the day just in case. While Katsuki carried a small bag with a few snacks, Izuku has faithfully prepared himself for any and all future endeavors that may come their way. Sunscreen: Got it, Bug repellant: of course, Snacks: Duh, Hero autograph book/ Future quirk analyses notebook: He wouldn’t be caught without!

“Have fun! Stay Safe!” Inko smiled at the boys after giving them a once over, deeming everything was good to go. She quickly placed a kiss on Izuku’s forehead making whine in embarrassment.

“Brat! Watch over Izuku!” Mitsuki called from her spot from beside the green haired mother.

Both responding in their typical normal fashion of “Ok, Bye mom! We will!” and “FINE YA OLD HAG!” as they scurried off to their “adventure”.

“Hurry up ya damn Deku” Katsuki sneered over his shoulder for the umpteenth time to the smaller boy, hastily walking to try to keep up. It wasn’t a secret that Katsuki was bigger than Izuku despite being the say age. He had always been smaller than the other children. Perhaps it was why he was seen frailer then others. The lack of quirk did nothing to subside this pitiful image. Teachers and caretakers being extra cautious with the child or leaving him to his devises all together. Not that he really minded in the slightest, it gave him time to think or write or anything he wanted as long as he did it by himself.

“Hey Bakugou!” a young boy with elongated fingers called over as the two entered the more wooded park. Izuku could see two of katsuki's “friends” waiting for them… well him. The ones at school who made kaachan act differently than when they were alone. Not that Kaachan was particularly nice them either but he was nicer.

“Aw why did you bring the quirkless” the rounder boy whined, small wings protruding from his back. Izuku winced at the sneers he was receiving but countered them with his best smile! Causing the other to frown.

“Because the old hag told me to” Katsuki growled sending a glare at Izuku whose smile wavered a little. If he remembered correctly it was Izuku who asked kaachan to go to the park with him. Who in return demanded his “extras” meet them there. “Besides” he huffed before casting a wicked smile to the greenette beside him “Someone has to play the part of the villain”

Izuku gulped before looking over to the other bodies that also occupied the area. Each with a wicked grin and aura to match.

**\---Time Skip---**

“Man I’m bored!” an extra complained lying on the grass. Katsuki frown in response. They had been playing for hours having defeated the quirkless villain deku multiple times over. Said boy was a little ways away sweaty and covered in a few new bruises and slight burns. When he didn't get up right away after what felt like an eternity to him of being chased, Katsuki and his gang sat in the shade deciding on their next “game”. 

“Hey I know! Want to go to the arcade?” The extra with red wings suggested, causing the other extra to vigorously agree.

Katsuki tsked to the two before giving his best glare. Immediately their mouths closed and patiently waited for the angery blonde’s response. ‘Weak’ he thought “Are you two stupid or something?! We can’t go anywhere with worthless deku around” he said sternly and it wasn't because his mom said to watch him either. He turned his gaze over his shoulder watching the green child contently soaking up the sun as if completely ignoring them. Katsuki didn't know why but that pissed him off!

“It’s too bad we can’t just leave him here” Katsuki heard followed by a sign. This caused the other extra to laugh “Ya, like a game of hide and seek older siblings play. You hid and they “find you” eventually”. Both started manically giggling. This would have pissed katsuki off if it didn't give his an idea.

“Maybe you two aren't completely stupid after all” He said looking back at his lackeys. He didn't care who came up with the idea or who said what. Just the fact it might be a simple solution with the best outcome. Both looked at him dumbfounded at the near almost complement. Katsuki rolled his eyes “I take it back you” he growled. “OK listen up because I’m only going to say this once” he beckoned the two extras close to him as they began to hatch out their viciously cruel plan. Unsuspecting to the little green hair boy enjoying the sun none the wiser. 

**\----**

Izuku allowed his tiny legs to work overtime trying to keep up with Kaachan. The blond boys hand grasping tightly against the others wrist, dragging the other with little explanation. He had been told they were playing a new game. One where he would have to be the villain anymore. To say Izuku jumped at the opportunity was an understatement and to top it off Kaachan had chosen him over his other friends to be partners. Izuku could see the determination on Kaachan’s face bringing about child like glee in his chest.

When they had entered the forest, one they had journeyed to countless times. Katsuki had immediately took off taking Izuku with him. But instead of taking the path or their usual explored area katsuki had veered off both. Taking the quickly tiring greenette to someplace new.

“Ka-Kaachan” Izuku huffed when the other stopped and looked around at the thick foliage “m-maybe we should head back a little?” he suggested causing red eyes to snap over to him.

“Why Deku! Scared!” He taunted smiling with a cocky grin.

“n-no!” he lied “we just have never been this far into the woods!” he replied with a little first holding firm onto his own.

Katsuki rolled his eyes “That’s the point nerd! Those two morons will never find us here! Now…” he trailed off looking around before grabbing a startled Izuku by the unsightly yellow backpack and pushed him towards a tree opening. The small alcove was just big enough for Izuku and his bag. “There! You hide here and I’ll hide over there!” He pointed in the opposite direction towards overgrown flora. Izuku couldn't see past the bushes but nodded. Happy that his best friend would be nearby just in case.

“O-OK Kaachan!” He hesitated “What happens if the game ends?” He questioned

“Do honestly believe I’ll be found before you Deku!” He angrily declared “Don’t be stupid! I’ll win! Just stay here!” He pointed to the alcove “Can’t believe I’m giving you such a good hiding spot” he growled. Izuku nodded and examined to the tree alcove, squeezing himself inside and crouched down becoming barley visible to the eye. “Good! Now STAY!” Katsuki yelled angrily before grinning in triumph.

Izuku nodded watching Katsuki dash away from him trying to find his own hiding spot. Now all he had to do was wait.

**\--- Forest Edge----**

The sun was high in the sky when Katsuki emerged from the forest line alone. “Did you really do it man?” Asked the winged extra looking as passed him to find any evidence of their small problem.

“What the Hell do you think?!” Katsuki shouted “Do you see quirkless deku anywhere!” he gestured around. “Looser totally thinks we’re playing hide and seek” he scuffed shoving his hands in his pockets. All three boys laughed before walking away from the forest line. “Let’s go to the arcade already” he exclaimed “We’ll find the nerd later” since there was no way deku would disobey him! Again the other two boys laughed at the greenette’s misery before fallowing their leader away from the forest edge. 


	2. One Step To Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is scared, horribly lost and nothing seems to make sense!  
> Meanwhile, Katsuki realizes the consequence of his actions.

**\--- In the Forest ----**

He couldn't really pinpoint when his legs had gone numb. It was either do to crouching in the same spot or when Kaachan pulled him to said spot. And yet he had refused to move in an effort to keep as quiet as possible, ignoring the growing discomfort in both legs. He knew if Kaachan heard him he would get angry at him, and having Kaachan help him hide felt like a win! Plus Kaachan seemed very admit for him to stay put. Izuku told himself silently shifting his body weight to get the tingles out of his legs. 

Eventually he had taken the risk of shifting his position, and being oh so careful when eating a snack from his backpack that he had initially debated with himself if the movement was worth it. Would Kaachan be mad at him if he was found to soon? Of course of he hadn't been found yet that would mean without a doubt Kaachan hadn't been found either. 

Izuku watched quietly as the shadows cast by foliage above start to move and grow. He sighed in frustration and boredom. He wasn't a very patient person as him mom had scolded him for in the past. However, he knew when it was needed and when it wasn't necessary. He could play the long game, but this was turning out to be a very long game.

He wasn't having fun anymore. Not like when they played follow the leader or hero. Granted Izuku was always the villain or victim, but this was different. He was alone and didn't like it. Maybe if he moved closer to the group he could be found sooner and Kaachan would never know. Biting his lip Izuku contemplated the repercussions of doing so but smiled at his plan when the pros out weight the cons. He would just have to beg for forgiveness if caught. Kaachan would eventually forgive him, right?

Izuku pushed his way out of the little alcove with such force it caused his to sprawl across the ground. He winced a little before letting him new found determination gather. The question "What would AllMight do?!" graced his thoughts. It was always his go to motivation and the answer was simple enough as dusted himself off. He began moving in the direction Kaachan had taken him with all the stealth he could muster.

**\--- Current Izuku—**

As the day grew longer the pit in Izuku’s stomach grew deeper. The once high sun had begun to take leave. Green eyes threaten tears as he once again called for his friend but no one answered.

The sound of rustling leaves and moaning wind was his only reply, causing his head to spin on itself with anxiety. Gripping his backpack straps did little to relieve his frayed nerves, but enough to focus. 

Izuku squinted through the white curtain of fog that had manifested itself after the shadows consumed large portions of earth. It had grown increasingly around him as time passed causing him to stumble. Trying very hard to place his footing in strategic spots was working against him. He couldn't see past his ankle.

A sickening squishing sound ran a shudder through his tiny body as he grimaced in dismay. Pulling his foot back from the step he took. Black sludge followed staining his already ruined red AllMight sneakers.

The six year old pouted at the state of him shoes. His examination of the inky substance was cut short when he heard leaves rustling behind. Pausing he carefully turned to look in the direction of the sound. Trying to see anything that would be deemed a threat. His mind spun with plausible answers but couldn't land on the correct one.

Carefully he backed up not taking his eyes from where he heard the sound. It often escaped him that he was not the only living thing in the forest. No, it was very much alive. “Kaachan?” he whimpered hoping for a response and taking another step back. 

He could feel it before it happened, his breath caught in his throat as his shoes are entangled within tree roots. He registered the sharp slope of the ground. Ground turning into air as gravity took over. Tossing him unceremoniously through bushes and brambles in the descent. Somewhere along with decline his voice came back in a high squeal.

Izuku landed hard against the ground getting the wind knocked out of him again. Hands sprawled out in front of him and legs twisted with under him. He bit his lips when her felt the dull pain come from his knees, legs, arms. Essentially his everything. Sniffling he pushed himself up gasping the ground for stability. Shock washed over his features when his fingers dug into the abnormally warm ground. Forgetting his pain he raised his small first. A cluster of green leaves and white sand fell from his figures.

“Sand?” he whispered memorized by the falling grains. Curiously he ran his hands over the ground picking up handfuls again the same effect. He never remembered sand in the park before except for the sandbox. Had he made it all the way to the beach?! Standing up he pushed forward the cool air around him that had nipped his skin soon became a warm breeze. Izuku could feel the ground under him shift and move to his weight. He notices one of his shoes are missing feeling the warmth coming from the ground. Occasionally picking up handfuls of sand with less and less foliage. Soon he thought soon he will hit water and could fallow the beach from there.

As logic as that plan was, nothing seemed to make sense. He should have come to the forest edge instead of finding sand. He should have found water by now not more sand. Looking up at the sky the green haired child could see the sun was taking its final leave and what had been lighting his way was the beginnings rising moon bigger and brighter then he had ever seen as the sun disappeared completely on the horizon. Stars pervade the sky in an enchanting skeptical. He had never seen so many stars in his life. 

His eyes widened caught in wonder. He was in awe as his child curiosity took over. If only Kaachan would see this… Wait Kaachan! He remembered he was trying to find a way home and went on continue on his journey when a sudden panic washed over him. Nothing like he had felt before as he looked over the landscape. His body trembled and breath quickened, black spots formed in the corner of his vision. Fragments of fog almost as if seeming to act upon his distress, parted for the boy. Seeing this Izuku ran with a sudden rush of adrenaline out into the open.

Sand. 

Miles and Miles of white sand laid before him. Izuku turned around quickly about to run back where he came from. Only to find a recurring theme, just more sand. A never ending vastness that he couldn't wrap his head around.

Izuku was sure there was a forest. He had played in that forest with his friends. He passed that forest every day going to school. He had SEEN that forest when in the park. He had just BEEN in said forest, and yet it wasn't there. Izuku sat down trying hard to comprehend when exactly he was seeing.

He wanted find the forest. He wanted to go home. He wanted his mom. He wanted Kaachan.

For the first time since this little impromptu adventure started he didn't think “what would Allmight do?” He just sat down and cried.

**\--- Katsuki Bakugou ---**

“Wow! Your amazing Bakugou!”

“Super Cool!”

“New High Score!”

Katsuki heard praises around him as he slammed on the buttons on the arcade game with such force it was a surprise it didn't break.

Cheers erupted around him from the gathering of the crowd of children he had attracted with his brutal technique. Katsuki raised his head high at the onlookers ‘Where’s stupid Deku at?’ He thought triumphantly looking for the giddy smile and words of praise. Not that they really mattered if they were from Deku of all people, but seeing Katsuki in all his excellence was sure to remind the nerd where he belonged.

His victory was cut short when he felt a congratulatory nudge on his shoulder and voice that grated on his nerves “Man! It was such a good idea to ditch the quirkless! Right Bakugou?!”

Katsuki head snapped at the weird fingered extra beside him who recoiled a little at the action. His smile disappearing to a glare when turned to the window. Fuck he forgot about the Nerd! Thoughts of his mother’s wrath made him internally wince.

As he left the game the crowed began to disperse to the own devices once again. “Hey Bakugou! Where are you going?!” Wings called after him.

“None Of Your Business!” He yelled back not sparing a glance to the extras who made no move to follow the angered blond. Katsuki walked out of the arcade with his hands on his pockets and shoulders back taking his time before breaking into a sprint as soon as he was out of sight of the arcade. His internal dialing cursing the existence and his suppose responsibility over Deku.

**\---Time Skip---**

Katsuki huffed catching his breath as he began marching through the forest. It had been longer than expected but not that it wasn't any of his problem. It wasn't like the nerd was going to snitch on him anyway either to their mothers.

“Hey Deku!” He called sharply seeing the alcove in view waiting for that annoying shriek and curly green hair to appear. Though when neither of those things happened Katsuki was taken back by the apparent and sudden boldness of Deku. He was impressed which quickly vanished into annoyance “Hey I’m taking to you! You worthless Nerd!” He shouted allowing his hand to let off explosions to accompany his intimidating wide march. “What too good to answer me!” He glared at the offending tree. “Stupid Deku! Don’t look down on…. Me?” He rage abruptly stopping when his body swung around and hand reached down to grasp at nothing air in the alcove.

Deku wasn't here?

“Deku! This isn't fucking funny” Katsuki called out trying to express his displeasure in a form rage. He could feel his chest tighten when still no answer. ‘What the hell’ He thought bitterly looking around. Of course everything has to be fucking green just like the nerd. Katsuki seethed at the thought of quirkless Deku of all people disobeying him. He told him to fucking stay for a reason! For he knew Izuku’s sense of direction was utter shit.

Katsuki let out an unintelligible yell before making a victim of the alcove tree. Singed bark flaked of its walls fell off as Katsuki waited to hear anything in response, only to be answered by silence.

Damn Nerd probable went home he forced himself to believe, walking unintentionally slower than before. He would die to admit that maybe, just maybe he was worried, and maybe the growing pain in his chest worsened the closer he got to the forest’s edge with no Deku in sight. The walk back had taken far too long for Katsuki’s liking. Even through civilization he was waiting for a stupid ball of green curls to appear. 

“OLD HAG I’m home!” Katsuki yelled as he slammed the door open causing it to bang against the wall.

“About time brat!” He heard his old hag shriek back at him “and don’t slam the door!”

‘Damn harpy’ he thought rolling his eyes while making his way to the living room. Throwing himself on the couch unceremoniously, he lazily reached for the TV remote to get his mind off Deku. He was going to kill the nerd tomorrow for making worry for him of all people.

He could feel the pain in his chest slowly subside as he relaxed letting his mind wonder absently as the news anchors reported on heroes and villains. They weren't AllMight so only half his attention was on the TV, the other half drifting elsewhere. He hadn't even register that the phone had rang until his mother had called out.

“Katsuki” Mitsuki said causing him to flinch at her tone. It sounded so monotone, wrong. He turned his head to look at her, only sit up more when he noticed her grip on the phone when she looked back at him “Where’s Izuku?” she asked calmly waiting for an answer.

“What do you mean?!” He crossed his arms “Deku should be home already” he stated.

“I’m on the phone with Inko. Izuku never came home brat”

“What?” He raised a bow “The nerd has to be home!” The look in his mother’s face made him flinch as her eyes widened and the color from her cheeks became flush. Quickly she grabbed the phone and brought to her ear. He could hear her relay the message to Aunty Inko, there was a slight pause before noise could be heard from the other end. Katuski wasn't even sure they were actual words.

Masaru who had been witness to the interaction between mother and child, quietly made his way from the kitchen to kneel in front of Katsuki. A look of concern adorned his features. Katsuki on the other hand looked confused like he couldn't put two and two together. He didn't register his father in front of him till he felt a hand on his knee. He looked up quickly startled from his deep thinking. “Kat, do you know where Izuku is?” His father asked as his mother tried to console her best friend on the phone.

Katsuki frowned. Izuku never made it home? Was he still in the forest? Katsuki looked though and he wasn't there. So him going home was the only other option right? Did Izuku really not listen to him? He didn't know why but his chest hurt once again. Looking into his father’s eyes Katsuki force the word come out of his mouth “I –I don’t know” he answered uncharacteristically quiet. The flame in his personality and edge to his voice was all but gone. Just like Izuku was gone.

Deku was missing and it was all his fault.


	3. Misguided Directions and Science!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku struggles to find his way through not only a vast desert, but also his own emotional turmoil.  
> Meanwhile a Scientist goes about what he presumes is a "normal" day.

**\--- Somewhere in a Desert ---**

Tears large tears had steadily run down red cheeks, as shuttering breath that had escaped involuntarily morphed into sharp hiccups. Using the back of tiny hands Izuku wiped furiously at his face trying to rid himself of the tearful evidence. His cheeks remained red as he began to breathe more comfortably between the occasional hiccups. Catching his breath he looked around with large glassy eyes to take in once again his situation.

Somehow he had made it to what seemed to be an impossible “desert” from a terrifying forest. Alone.

A frustrated pout etched onto his features as he couldn't recall just how exactly he got here in the first place. He had knew where he had come from but didn't have an answer to how. It was a mystery that hurt just to think about. He knew for sure he wasn't at the beach by his house that had become strewn about with litter. He also wasn't near any beach he had been to before. If he didn't know any better, he would start to think he wasn't in Japan anymore.

Gazing out into the sky he became aware it was slowly becoming darker still. A black inky texture overtaking the soft natural swirls of grays and purples. Stars flickering in and out, dancing to an unheard melody. To his child mind it reminded him of fireflies by his house.

Except for one. It was a familiar rhythmic red glow pulsing into the night sky. It seemed out of place amongst the other stars. Almost as if it was … A Phone Tower!

Izuku’s eyes widened in realization. A wave of relief wash over him having made the connection from seeing one before. If he could make it too the phone tower, then maybe he’d be able to get help.

His anxiety spiked however when he tried calculating the distance. The light was small meaning it was most likely very far away. If was going to be a hike especially for a six year old but he and Kaachan used to go on hikes all the time. Given they were shorter, and was practically being dragged by the end of them.

Clearing his mind of everything but his new goal. Izuku took a final deep breath before he began to march forward. The moon illuminating his footsteps.

**\---Time Skip---**

He takes it back! All of it! This was not as easy as he originally intended!

Izuku panted, the warm air filling his lungs didn't help. The small cuts littering his body from tree branches stung from sweat. Any mud that had caked itself onto the boy had hardened and was flaking off leaving behind dirt. His scraped knees where full of sand and his legs felt like noodles.

Pausing for a moment Izuku took out his AllMight water canister. He had prepared what was supposed to be a day at the park, not for such an unrealistic impromptu adventure. It was decided that he was never going to be caught unprepared for anything again! He promised himself drinking some water and catching his bearings. Unfortunately everything to an untrained eye look the same. Sand, sand, oh look a mountain … nope that’s just sand.

Once stopped had he only now realized just how tired he was. He had be watching the light the entire time without a thought. Like a need to keep it under surveillance out of fear? Uncertainty? He wasn't sure but had felt that if he look away to his only lifeline it would disappear on him. It has been the basic necessity for water that had finally won, getting him to peel his eyes from the light. After drinking his fill he ran his arm across his forehead with a sigh looking back up in the direction of the phone tower… or where the phone tower should be...

Izuku laughed nervously as his eyes darted around the sky trying to find the red light. He even went so far as to look behind him.

An inhuman noise, he was not aware he could make, clawed its way from his throat upon realizing the red light that had been guiding his way had been lost to him “No Please!” his pleading shout rang out into the night gripping his green curl in his hands. It was as if the universe had turned against him again! First quirkless in an overpowered society, having to fight for the recognition of his best friend, being told to give up on your dreams, hopelessly lost and now! Just when there is a glimmer of light (literally) it’s taken away from existence. He could feel an uncomfortable, unrecognizable pain deep down in his chest.

In a fit of frustration, anger, and stress Izuku threw the canister in his hand allowing it to soar through the air. It landed with a loud impact and a sharp crack sending plastic shards scattering across the ground.

Sighing in annoyance Izuku went to retrieve the water canister. ‘That wasn’t smart’ he scolded himself pushing whatever had come over his side while picking up the canister, and inspecting the gaping piece of shattered plastic. Subsequently losing his water in the process. “That’s what I get for losing my temper like Kaachan” he said out into the openness wondering what exactly his water canister hit to have caused such damage. His eyes widened in shock as he looked down.

Sand drifted across concert in waves despite the seemingly lack of wind coming from any direction. The long stretch of black was a welcoming sight washed in the cool light of the moon. Hastily he checked down both direction only to find said road going beyond his vision. Alas there were no cars from either direction, nor any evidence that one had been around recently. It was as though it had materialized at his lowest point. Did the universe give him another out? Or was he to die wandering the road for eternity? 

He signed still feeling frustrated but set in the ways of his new found spark of determination. He had read a book on survival last year when the Bakugous had invited him to go camping. Needless to say it wasn't a complete waste of time when he identified a bunch of poison Ivy, to which he ended unfortunately up “falling” into.

He did remember a section on being lost in the forest. However, it had nothing on what to do when a forest just disappears and you’re trapped in a wasteland. Did the rules still apply the same then?

He stared at the road in utter contemplation. He could stay where he is … wherever he is. Or he could follow the road and hope to AllMight he finds a town or a person. Preferable a living person.

Izuku placed his hand on his chin. He would have to make the choice quickly if he was to make any progress. He wanted to be rational in his thinking however, there was a part of him that in his fury of thoughts was a pull. Ever so small, ever so faint but it was there making it harder to think he more he tried.

Izuku knew he had gone too far to turn back. Scrunching up his eyebrows as though the thought caused him pain. He slammed his tiny fist against the palm of his other hand. With a hardy nod he grabbed the straps of his backpack as he began to march forwards towards with what he could only descried as a funny feeling in his tummy and a pressure in his chest.

**\--- Carlos the Scientist ---**

It had been like any other day in Night Vale, filled with uncertainty and the undeniable plausibility that it could end at any moment. Thus warranting his average home life routine before going to conduct, and speculate the intricacies of science!

He had woken up quite presently on this day to the lovely sound of his husbands manic screeching, and the loud vigorous pounding of the rubber coffee mallet. Carlos could already smell the battered coffee beans throughout the house as he stumbled his way into the kitchen. Sleeping lab coat hanging haphazardly off one shoulder over a t-shirt reading “Because Science” and a pair of boxers. 

His husband, Cecil, the most beautiful unearthly creation he had ever set his eye upon turned when Carlos entered the room. A genuine morning smile tiredly graced his perfect lips as he let the rubber mallet fall from its half upward swing. He always preferred making coffee the traditional Night Vale way. 

Carlos hadn't even flinched as he maneuvered his way through the kitchen to fit perfectly into the curve of his husband’s body with an embrace. The joys of having a taller husband. He was not too tall as to be uncomfortable nor short by any means. “You didn't have to make me coffee” He muttered into Cecil’s night shirt (which was once his own). The fabric hanging loosely off his thin frame along with the jogging pants tied tightly around his waste (also once belonging to Carlos). 

He could feel a small chuckle “But I wanted to” Cecil replied with a pout returning the embrace “Besides it’s for the good of your team” he smirked referring to the other Night Vale scientists. Carlos raised a brow wondering what he was getting at “you’re worse than station management without it” Carlos stared at his husband agape before hitting him in the chest lightly.

Causing both to smile at each other. They both loved lazy mornings like this. Spending as much time as they could before the responsibilities of the day needed attending. Soon enough Carlos would have to leave for work to the labs, while Cecil would kill time (Metaphorically speaking since time doesn't exists) until he had to go to the Radio Station till far exceeding the time where Carlos has returned home.

Occasionally they would meet up at his office either spending time together, discussing another Night Vale anomaly, or warning the citizen of their impending doom. Again.

After all these years in Night Vale Carlos had grown accustom to the unique and overwhelming beauty hidden within their city.

Trying to get ready for work and parting from his dramatic husband had been sorrowful bliss as they tried to take drag out the seconds before he needed to leave. Cecil peppering his face with kisses in an attempt to convince him to stay. Reluctantly Carlos declined the tempting offer giving his husband one last kiss before slipping out the door away from Cecil’s grasp. 

**\--- Time Skip---**

Carlos tapped his pen uncontrollably waiting for the latest results of his experiment to finish possessing. He had acquired a feather (which had no relation to angels) form an unknown source (who was most certainly not old women Josie) in order to determine the light (which did not have holy properties) coming from it.

He signed, his impatiens getting to him. ‘Maybe I should have stayed home today’ he thought running a hand through his wavy black hair to get it out of his face. He was do for his yearly haircut soon, and dreaded his husband’s overreaction and sworn revenge against Telly the Barber. The black waves reached the base of his neck just above his shoulders resulting in a pitiful ponytail when attempted.

His was pulled out of his thoughts when the familiar beep, indicating the test results were processed alerted him. Carlos moved from his spot to examine the information when he noticed the seismograph on the desk beside the computer, which was constantly scribbling stopped. Now this would be normal if it wasn't so unusual. The readings he would usually get were large, underground seismic tremors, and it was nothing out of the ordinary as they could not penetrate through what seemed to be “The Vale” itself. A name his team had given to the enigmatic energy that seemed to make up the whole of Night Vale.

This however showed that everything had stopped. A single straight thin line was being drawn momentarily before the seismograph erupted once again. Fascinated by this new development he quickly grabbed his equipment before embarking to the wasteland.

Carlos knew personally how unpredictable the desert was and the tricks it played. Keeping his eyes open as he set up his equipment to see if the anomaly would repeat itself again. Despite being in a place that purely exists on being an unprecedented force which mocked the word rationality in every sense. He was still a scientist with an unquenchable need for knowledge.

Time, if ever there was a thing, moved by slowly with no results. Performing test after tests with little to show for it. He had begun to wonder if it was a fluke, a glitch in the machine. If he had been anywhere else besides Night Vale he might have just accepted it as it was. The tiredness of the day was getting to him as the sun had set and the moon took its place. He’d perform one last test before heading back to the lab, then home.

Carlos rubbed his eye with one of his hands when he heard shuffling. It sounded like the scrapping of one shoe in a lazy attempt to walk. Standing up Carlos raised a brow at what he was seeing in the waste land of all places. It came from the direction of the road, and he had gone off road to find a perfect set up spot. He wasn't far from the road but could be easily missed if you weren't physically looking.

A small child moved along the road. The first thing he noticed the filthy clothes and yellow backpack. The sluggish posture as he practically dragged himself to continue. His head was down so he couldn't make out his face, but what threw him off the most, which probably shouldn't have been that surprising was the curly mass of green hair.

“Hey!” Carlos called out “Hey Kid! Are you OK?” He waved his hand to catch the attention of the child who became straightened up ridged at hearing another’s voice. Snapping his head towards Carlos like a small animal who had just been caught and for a moment, almost taken aback at seeing him.

Carlos was debating it the child was actually real or just a mirage just like the blinking light. The thought was quickly discarded when said child b-lined for him. It was a cause to take a step back with a startle as the boy looked up at him. It was then he noticed just how small the boy was barely reaching just above his knees. He wonder how old the child was.

Carols was pulled out of his thought when greeted with the biggest pair of emerald eyes he had ever seen on a human being. Light freckles gently danced across round red cheeks. A tired look of relief, happiness was apparent on the boy’s features. The way he looked at Carlos made him feel like someone important just by calling out to him. It made him weirdly feel special. A small tang of panic bubbled in the pit of his stomach afraid of not meeting the boy’s expectations.

“What are you doing all the way out here?” Carlos asked kneeling down to fix the dramatic height difference while pushing the panic aside. He moved carefully and kept his hand where the child could see them. From the looks of the wild green haired boy it was easy to see that hardship had fallen before him. He was covered in dry mud and sand. Red lines littering his arms and legs accompanied by scrapped knees which he had failed to notice before.

“I don’t know but I’m really lost” The small boy whimpered looking up at Carlos “I want to go home. Can you help me please?” He could feel his heart break as large unshed tears gather in equally large eyes once again. An urge to pull the boy into his arms and comfort him was strong but controllable.

“H-Hey now!” Carlos said with a happy voice trying to reassure the odd desert child “Please don’t cry” he pleaded unsure of what to do in this situation. He hadn't been around many children besides his niece Janice. He remembered Tamika Flynn and her gang of missing children but that was under different circumstances. He smiled softly trying to lighten the situation “I’m almost done with my work here” which wasn't exactly a lie. He did need to pack up his equipment and this gave him a moment to process what just happened “I’ll take you into town and we can find your parents! How does that sound?”

He barely needed to wait for a response before the child nodded vigorously and bowing “Thank you! Thank you!” Carlos was sure he had never seen such a bright expression in his life. The child emulated happiness like rays of sunshine. Maybe he could talk to the parents about running some tests?

Carlos smile before packing up the equipment quickly. Despite his physical exhaustion the child was admit to help, to which Carlos gave in only allowing him to take small items to the trunk of the car. The realization hit him that throughout the entire interaction he didn't ask the child for a name! Only referring him as “the child”. “I almost forgot!” He exclaimed loud enough to catch the greenette’s attention, looking at him with curios eyes “My name is Carlos Palmer” he smiled “What’s yours?”

The eyes of said child widened with a look of dread before bowing like he had offended Carlos. Who to his confusion watched as the child apologized profusely before standing up straight “My name is Izuku Midoriya! It’s a pleasure to meet you” He smiled brightly.

“Likewise” Carlos replied.

‘What a strange name’ they both thought in unison. 


	4. Communication at its finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bakugous are on the hunt for anyone who will take a missing child seriously.  
> Meanwhile in another world unlike our own, Carlos and Izuku are on their way to Night Vale when the radio begins to play the beginnings of a light but ominous melody.

**\--- Japan: Bakugou residence ---**

Waiting had been the hardest thing any of them had to do. It had officially been five hours since they all discovered of the disappearance of the Izuku Midoriya. They had given it time to see if the small greenette would come home, but alas it was fruitless.

Katsuki’s mother had the sobbing green haired women in her arms. Trying to reassure Aunty Inko they were going to find Izuku. Her voice however was sounding less a-matter-of-fact or more of a prayer as the hours passed.

When the fifth hour rolled around. Masaru Bakugou picked up the phone and dialed the police, Katsuki had watched as his father gave the address and situation. He could see his father’s brows knit together and looked taken aback as he struggled with some of the questions asked. He practically begged for them to come after divulging the information of Izuku’s quirkless states. Stammering his way through answers to questions which were more than likely unnecessary when the statement “A child is missing” had been said. It was unnerving to Katsuki, usually his father had confidence of a fashion designer under his belt (let alone being married to a hot blooded women like Mitsuki Bakugou).

It didn't sit right with Katsuki. Sure the nerd was quirkless and that made him useless but he was missing. And yet he watched as Masaru argued with the person on the other end of the line.

He gripped the door frame as his father was interrupted on the phone.

“Wait Hold On! … Hello …Hellahhh” Masaru yelled in frustration slamming the phone back onto its base. This caused Katsuki to step back, he had never seem his father so distressed, so angry.

“What the hell happened?!” Mitsuki asked in shock, also watching her husband.

Masaru sighed rubbing his temples “Their not coming!” he sighed “Apparently we have to wait 24 hours before they consider sending anyone for and I quote “another quirkless runaway” It’s Bullshit” He hissed. Katsuki swore his old man looked older from just one phone call.

“What The Fuck! He’s Six!” Mitsuki yelled above the cries of her best friend. She whispered something to the frail women who let her go “Katsuki come keep your aunty company” She said to her son who uncharacteristically obeyed without as much as a huff. 

Inko automatically collected him into her arms. Normally he wouldn't mind, it was the way both families showed affection, but this made him feel uncomfortable given the situation. However, he didn't have the heart to tell his aunty to let go of him. So he hugged her back letting the women cry into his blond hair.

“Where the hell are you going?” Katsuki asked the bite in his voice practically non-existent as he watching as his Old Hag put on her shows and grabbed her purse aggressively. His Old Man followed with less violence but with strides of a determined man.

“We are going to go down to the police station and make those fuckers listen” Mitsuki growled “I’m not leaving until they get their asses down here!” Her voice softened as she looked over to Inko “Inko sweetie we’ll be right back, ok” She said before turning her attention back at her son. She gave him a small nod and without another word both husband and wife left.

Leaving a guilt ridden Katsuki and emotionally distressed Inko.

**\---- Night Vale: because “time” is funny like that----**

Carlos kept looking back at Izuku through the review mirror half expecting this unearthly child to disappear or to turn out to be a figment of his imagination. Stranger things had happened to him before but every time he looked back at the curly green hair, freckled cheeks and large emerald eyes he could feel a twitch of his lips into a smile.

Izuku had been none the wiser glued to the window watching the world go by.

The boy was small enough that Carlos had to help Izuku into the back seat after he had watch the futile efforts of the boy himself. He had to bite back a chuckle at the pout across the child’s face when he was granted the unwanted assistance. Mind you his transgression was quickly forgotten when curiosity took over the boy.

In all honesty Carlos hadn't known exactly from this point on when he was going to do. He had promised to Izuku he would aid him in finding his parents. It was a top priority after all, but for some reason beyond that he was lost. It wasn't like he had come across a situation like this before, and it would be misleading if he said he wasn't just the tad bit nervous when dealing with random children. More specifically a green bean propped up on thick science journals as a makeshift car seat. 

He debated calling his husband before showing up at the radio station unannounced. However, it was more than likely that the ethereal love of his life already knew about the child the moment they met. Having this uncanny ability to perceive verboten knowledge as it takes place. Much to the displeasure of the Sheriff’s secret police. 

Pulling himself out of his thoughts Carlos click the car radio, allowing it to buzz with life. He would say it was like clockwork but he always knew when to turn on the radio to catch his husbands show. This caught the attention of Izuku, watching intently as Calos turned the dial on the car radio. The small red arm moving horizontally trying to find the correct station. “My husband has radio show on at this time” He explained looking in the rear view mirror “I guess he’s what you would call a bit of a town celebrity” Carlos couldn't help but swell with pride as Izuku’s eyes grew big with amazement.

There was a hiss of static before a light almost ominous melody sounded through the car “It’s never too late to be where you might have been. Except now you are different from then, and it’s too late to turn back now. Welcome to Night Vale” The radio buzzed with a man’s voice. It was pleasant for Izuku to listen to. It was one of those voices where it felt as though the host was talking directly to you and you specifically. Quite different from the energetic “Put your hands up radio” he was used to listening to at home.

“Hello Listeners. As you know we all take our job here very seriously at the radio station” The voice said seriously like in the intro before taking a tone that sounded playful and wishy washy “Buuuut sometimes there is something things unexpected happen which takes priority” Izuku watched as Carlos smiled shaking his head which lead him to believe Carlos’s husband did this often “So today’s nightly schedule has been interrupted by the cutest thing to ever making his way to Night Vale”

Izuku tilted his head wondering what it could be. Carlos look like he was about to start laughing as he kept his eyes on the road, only to cause more confusion to his passenger “Ok, So you know my husband Carlos, sweet Carlos, was out in the wasteland doing scientist stuff. You know because he’s a scientist” Izuku could hear a loving sigh come from the man making him giggle. “When this absolutely adorable child appears out of nowhere” Izuku listened intently, intrigued by the information. He knew of teleportation quirks but had never met anyone with such a powerful quirk as they were rare. “Turns out he’s not an apparition surprisingly! Instead just a small being wondering the vastness of our desert”

Izuku froze for a second connecting the tow dots “Is he talking about me?” he asked hesitantly. 

“Looks like it” Carlos answered. He could see Izuku processing his thoughts before soft words rolling into one another in a breathless sentence. It was clear he muttering a habit Carlos and most of his team had when thinking. It helping process thoughts easier.

There were a few time he could hear words like “Quirk”, “regulations”, and “Hero” followed by whirlwind of questions. Carlos was impressed at such an inquisitive mind in such a young body.

“We at the station are not sure if he’s from Night Vale, but not to worry we know he’s definitely not from Desert Bluffs. No one from Desert Bluffs and I mean No One is this cute”. The name “desert bluffs” was spat out life some unsavory flavor in the man’s mouth. “Anyway, my chivalrous Carlos is driving him Night Vale as we speak” The little giddy shriek caused Izuku to jump and snap out of his thought “He even has Carlos’s muttering habit! A sigh of an intelligent thinking and maybe future scientist? Who Knows?” He voice sounded as if it should nudge you in the shoulder in a hinting gesture.

Izuku blushes at the complements from live air. This causes Carlos to laugh out loud. Izuku normally didn't like it when people laughed at him, but it was a pleasant laugh. There was no mocking or insult that came after. This caused Izuku to smile himself despite the embarrassment.

Izuku had also never experienced being on the receiving end of such a quirk before, which furthermore added to his embarrassment. He wasn't use to it, nor feels like he would ever be use to something like this.

“Well listeners, if a certain husband of mine was to say drive to the radio station. I for one would love to interview such cutie pie?” The voice asked over the air. There was a pause on the air almost as if the host was waiting for his answer. Izuku wondered how it sounded for other people.

Carlos smiles and looks back “Want to go to the radio station? It’s close by and they have a phone to call your family. I can do that while you do the interview if that’s what you want” Carlos said before his face fell a little “or not. You’re under no obligation to do the interview if you don’t want to” he quickly added not wanting the child to feel pressured.

Izuku paused for a moment. He had been so fascinated by the radio show that the thought of contacting home had horrifyingly skipped his mind. They did have a phone and he could do the interview while waiting for his mom to come get him. Plus the fact that no one was going to be able to physically see him during the broadcast was enough of a confidence boost. He also had so many question about this man quirk!!!! “Yes Please!” He said enthusiastically. He could wait to meet the strange radio host. 

“Oh, what’s this? Intern Robin is waving a piece of paper that says. Well I can’t actually read it if you keep waving it around! Now can I?” There was a pause before a small shuffle “You pointing to it isn't making much of a difference!” there was an exasperated sigh “While I deal with this listeners, I’ll take you to The Weather” He says in a dramatic voice. Before a song about slime and soda cans with an upbeat melody and questionable lyrics came on.

“Didn't he say the weather?” Izuku asked raising an eyebrow. This had been the most intriguing nonsense he’s had probably ever heard in all of his six years. 

“He did, but between you and me Night Vale’s weather never changes. One day it’s hot and dry, the next it’s dry and hot. Honestly I think he Cecil gets bored” This causes Izuku to smile at the notion.

Izuku liked Carlos the Scientist a lot and was grateful that the man had showed him kindness. Perhaps it was because he didn't know Izuku was quirkless, but he figured it was because he was just that type of person. Izuku noted that he felt safe with Carlos despite being a stranger. He was beyond grateful that it had been Carlos he had stumbled upon back there. It was a moment of peace in an otherwise terrifying situation. 

His eyes wondered slowly over the passing sand dunes, all but forgetting his circumstance the time being. As he started to doze off. Exhaustion catching up with him, his eye landed on mysterious lights passing overhead, gathering in one spot in the distance. He could almost make out the faint red glow of a sign as he succumbed to a much needed nap. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is your Captain speaking :)  
> I've never written a crossover (or anything in general) this ambitious before. It's a little daunting if i'm being honest :)  
> So that being said, I welcome all constructive criticism either in the comments or pm me if that's more comfortable for you! 
> 
> I apologize if the chapters are an awkwardly length at first. You know when you get writing and all of a sudden you have a chapter that probable to long but not quite long enough to turn into two chapters. ya :(
> 
> Anyway I'll be posting once a week (day is still to be determined) :)


End file.
